Whitebeard
Overall Summary Edward Newgate aka. Whitebeard is name the "Strongest Man Alive" for good reason. With the Gura Gura No Mi, he has split Marineford Island in half, generated Tsunamis dwarfing the island, and has even tilted the island, and the sea around it. He is stronger than any of the Navy Admirals, and even the Fleet Admiral was afraid of Whitebeard's prowess. Within the Holy Shounen Trinity, he's a top tier and stomps many within the hst, but to say he's above Bleach would be absurd. However, unless speed is equalized with Naruto, they have little chance against them. Powers and Stats﻿ Tier: 7 (far stronger than the Navy Admirals) Name: Whitebeard/Edward Newgate Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Classification: Human Pirate, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Age: 72 Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, dexterity, ate the Gura Gura no Mi, a Paramecia - type Devil Fruit which allows him to create earthquakes (Whitebeard can use airquakes through cracking the air and sending shockwaves through the air as a result, seaquakes through sending earthquakes to the seabed and concentrated quakes by focusing all his power on a single point all to his advantage, using his abilities he can also tilt whole land masses without breaking a sweat, Whitebeard's quakes are so powerful that simply crushing the head of a Vice Admiral using his abilities tremors could be felt on islands several miles clear of the island of Marineford), powerful breath (was able to blow out the "flames" on a magma rock fired from Akainu with his very own breath casually), Haki (Kenbunshoku Haki, Busōshoku Haki and Haōshoku Haki), skilled use of his bisento (Whitebeard is able to imbue his bisento with both Busōshoku Haki and his Gura Gura no Mi either to increase its defense capabilities as shown when he engaged in close combat with Akainu and was able to prevent Akainu from melting the weapon, and concerning his Devil Fruit, when he used the bisento to sweep hundreds of soldiers away with singular sweeps) Weaknesses: None notable Destructive Capacity: At least Omniverse level+ going by feats (Whitebeard split the island of Marineford down to the sea itself despite having several life threatening injuries including having half a head, as the island of Marineford isn't particularly large this doesn't quite meet the OBD definition of island busting), hype suggests he may be a planet buster in his prime Range: Average human melee range, much further if you include his quake punches; his quakes have been shown to be capable of easily traveling several hundred metres Speed: FTL+ although he doesn't move about that much, he could tag Kizaru in the middle of transforming Durability: Unknown, at least Omniverse level+ given Akainu, a character with less endurance was able to take such damage without many injuries, likely significantly higher Strength: 100+ tons Stamina: As Whitebeard is fairly old and sick it can be assumed it is isn't high enough to keep up with most people in his verse for very long Standard Equipment: A heavy spear-type weapon called bisento Intelligence: Whitebeard is the pirate closest to obtaining the "One Piece" treasure in the entire world, and along with a couple of decades worth of experience, is the single most-dangerous pirate in the OP-verse. Has sufficient leadership qualities to oversee a last-minute invasion of Marineford, an incredibly skilled military strategist, and a match for Sengoku the Buddha. His tactical prowess was demonstrated when he scattered the pirates so that they wouldn't be routed by Pacifista, or when he bypassed the siege wall and has mastered his Gura Gura Fruit Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Gura Gura no Mi (Quake Quake Fruit): A Paramecia - type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to manipulate destructive-oriented vibrations on any substance. This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to generate massive shock waves, which can travel in the ground, the seafloor, or even in the air (was shown to manipulate the prowess of the "quakes" from affecting a single individual to collapsing mountain-sized ice-tsunamis also created huge tsunamis that threatened to envelop the entire fortress of Marineford). It is so powerful that even other places far away from the battle can feel the earthquakes. When in the right hands this fruit holds the power to completely annihilate an entire island in no time. - Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Whitebeard is one of these people. *Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King): The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak willed individuals in a large group to knock out. *Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments): A form of Haki that allows the user to create an "invisible armor" around themselves. With that, they can protect himself from attacks, and if trained well, use it to deliver stronger attacks. Besides the increase of strength, it is the only form of attack that doesn't involve Kairouseki that can hit any Devil Fruit user, being able to hit the user's original body even if it's a Logia user. It can also be used in weapons. *Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): A form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of his opponents. A user of this type of Haki can predict an opponent's moves before he gets hit. This works by showing the user an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do, manifested as a mental image in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hit" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more efficient users can predict future moves regardless whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Including the distance, location, and where the opponent may strike next. ﻿ ﻿Notable Losses None